tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sly Rax
SLY RAX considers himself the ultimate disguise specialist, confidence artist, and weapons master in the world. As such, he hires himself out to the highest possible bidder, which currently is Miles Mayhem of VENOM. VENOM seems to suit the greasy mercenary, and he just might stay a while – with designs of eventually taking over (with or without the consent of Mayhem). SLY RAX one of the most dangerous members of the team. Virtually nothing is known about his youth or background except that he has demonstrated gymnastic ability and agility as well as possessing skills that only someone with extensive military training, such as US Navy SEALs, could have. Codenamed Wrecker, SLY RAX is a weapons expert in both exotic and standard weapons and is especially fond of using knives or bladed weapons in close combat and is an exceptional knife fighter and thrower. SLY RAX's laid back attitude hides an arrogant and cunning mind trained in the skills of espionage including disguise and escape. SLY RAX is also an exceptional motorcycle driver and excels at stunt riding piloting speed boats and submersibles. While being loyal to VENOM and its goals of power and wealth through force, SLY RAX believes he would make a better leader than Mayhem and he resents that Vanessa Warfield was made second in command of the team rather than him. Because of this SLY RAX openly questions orders from both Miles and Vanessa and will often be the first to point out flaws in their plans. He sometimes disobeys direct orders in order to further the original goals of the missions on which he's been sent. SLY RAX is greedy by nature and often worries about what the pay off is for him in any scheme, and when not questioning orders he's asking for his cut of whatever wealth the team acquires. Despite being regarded as uncontrollable and having an attitude problem by his superiors, SLY RAX often proves himself to be one of the more reliable agents who will more often than not accomplish the goals set before him by his superiors despite his various complaints. SLY RAX also has an intense hatred of MASK agent Dusty Hayes and they often clash violently in any skirmish often pushing one another to the limits of their skills. SLY RAX is the pilot of Piranha, a high speed motorcycle and side car that converts into a mini attack sub. The front of the sub conceals twin mounted high intensity laser cannons that can extend out and shoot laser pulses that can punch through the hull of a ship or cause severe damage to land vehicles when in sidecar mode. The lasers can be aimed with incredible accuracy and shoot targets as small as boat rope or cables while traveling at maximum speed on land or water. The sub has two titanium steel fins that can extend from its sides that are sharp enough to rend rubber, wood and soft metals. It can cut through rope, nets and anything that could possibly snare the vehicle in submarine mode. The sub is powered by twin miniature turbofan engines that enable the submarine to travel at a maximum of roughly 80 knots on and below the surface of the water making it highly maneuverable hard to catch by conventional craft. It also has decent towing strength for its size and can tow mid-size sea crafts fairly well if needed. The submarine and motorcycle itself are made from submarine-grade titanium, making them exceptionally light and extremely tough -- ideal for ramming small water craft. The windshield and canopy of the sidecar are also made of super-dense submersible-grade plastic. The sub holds two hours worth of air that can be replenished by surfacing for brief periods of time during long trips. SLY RAX's clothing is made of special waterproof/water-resistant materials. He wears a heavily-padded faux leather jacket, gloves and boots to provide him with extra protection. SLY RAX's clothing also contains hidden pockets for concealed weapons and whatever else he might need on a mission. SLY RAX usually carries a fragmentation grenade, a Flash/Bang grenade, a throwing knife, a titanium diver's knife and a 44. Magnum with extra ammunition. Logs 2013 * 9 May - "Late Arrival" - Major Bludd meets a late arrival to the Syrian camp. * 27 June - "Dael Assault" - Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. 2015 * 18 Dec - Job Offer - Sly Rax finds Major Bludd in the desert town of Coober Pedy and presents hiim with a job offer. 2016 * June 23 - "The Incident at Pine Gap" - Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem lead an extraction of Sly Rax from the Pine Gap satellite tracking station. * July 12 - "Oz Effect: Demonstration" - Sly Rax demonstrates the power of VENOM's new recruitment tool. Masks With Stiletto|left]] Rax wears Stiletto Mask which can shoot an unlimited supply of miniature barbed tip darts. The mask itself can form the darts out of dust in the air and solidify them into diamond hard carbon darts within seconds and fire them in rapid bursts much like a machine gun. Because of this process the darts themselves appear to glow from the process making them look like they form out of light instead of solid material. Stiletto mask can overheat after prolonged use at full intensity so it is often used in short bursts and sniper like accuracy shots for short periods of time. The mask has a built in line of sight guidance system that will shoot the darts wherever Rax focuses his eyes making it accurate enough to shoot a gun from the hand of an enemy to being able to stick a grown man to a wall by pinning his clothing in an outline to most any surface and once lodged in an object they can be extremely hard to dislodge. Stiletto Mask can also make a water tight seal around the wearer when submerged in water and has a small oxygen supply and miniaturized rebreather technology contained within it to allow Rax to breath underwater for short spans of time. Rax also wears a dark blue copy of this mask called Buzzsaw mask which functions the same way except it shoots miniature diamond hard saw blades that can cut through most surfaces and cause heavy damage to whatever they hit. Personality SLY RAX -- Ever notice that Sly Rax sounds just like Jack Nicholson? "MAAASK will be right back... and so will VENOM." Poor Rax always got stuck hanging out with that dipstick Dagger, so he didn't get to accomplish much, even with his Stiletto mask and cool Piranha vehicle. We won't mention that he also got to run the tire-shooting Pit Stop. Talk about no respect. Sly Rax is the Rodney Dangerfield of VENOM. "It's like Boulder Hill... with a tan."MASK: The Web Page Sly Rax is often seen as rather lazy. As soon as he gets the chance, he takes a nap. He likes a fight with unfair odds in his favor or watching unfair fights. Sly Rax often teases Cliff Dagger and regularly complains when things don't go as he wants them to or he is assigned to an objective of which he disapproves. Animals seem to dislike Sly Rax and he often gets into trouble with them. Player Sly Rax is available for application. In the meantime, he is temped by Bzero. category:available Quotes History On the MUX, Sylvester "Sly" Rax was born in Neptune City, New Jersey. Growing up, Sly would slip off to Atlantic City as often as he could, fascinated by the gambling culture there. Sly quickly learned that real money could be made by fleecing tourists who come to Atlantic City to gamble, and by his late teens Sly was already perfecting con games and charades to bilk people for greater and greater sums of money. He came to the attention of local crime bosses, and quickly learned to work for them and with them to stay out of trouble, making himself indispensable and learning from them the ins and outs of more violent crime when needed. Through their contacts, he secretly received intensive military training from former SEALs, to become a skilled knife fighter, underwater smuggler, and hired killer. Making himself a double-threat of criminal smarts with the muscle to back it up, Rax began hiring himself out for greater sums and more ambitious schemes. By the time Mayhem made him an offer to work for VENOM, the con artist and weapons-master was ready, with aims of one day taking over the organization completely. After all, no one is as smart and wily as Sly Rax, right? Activities with V.E.N.O.M. In 2013 Sly Rax traveled to Syria to assist Major Bludd with Cobra activities there. He was involved in the invasion of the town of Dael, exchanging physical blows and weapons-fire with Joe leader Hawk before being forced to retreat. In 2015 Sly Rax recruited Major Bludd into working with VENOM. In 2016 Sly Rax successfully infiltrated the Pine Gap facility in Australia. He was able to make his escape with the help of Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem. Behind the Scenes Sly Rax was voiced by Mark Halloran. Vehicles Rax is the pilot of Piranha, a high speed motorcycle and side car that converts into a mini attack sub. The front of the sub conceals twin mounted high intensity laser cannons that can extend out and shoot laser pulses that can punch through the hull of a ship or cause severe damage to land vehicles when in side-car mode. The lasers can be aimed with incredible accuracy and shoot targets as small as boat rope or cables while traveling at maximum speed on land or water. The sub has two titanium steel fins that can extend from it's sides that are sharp enough to rend rubber, wood and any metals softer than them. I could also cut through rope, nets and any thing that could possibly snare the vehicle in submarine mode. The sub is powered by twin miniature turbofan engines that enable the submarine to travel at a maximum of roughly 80 knots on and below the surface of the water making it highly maneuverable hard to catch by conventional craft. It also has decent towing strength for it's size and can tow mid-size sea crafts fairly well if needed. The submarine and motorcycle itself are made from submarine grade titanium making them exceptionally light and extremely tough making it ideal for ramming small water craft. The wind-shield and canopy of the sidecar are also made of super dense submersible grade plastic. The sub itself holds two hours worth of air that can be replenished by surfacing for brief periods of time during long trips. References *Sly Rax @ M.A.S.K. Wiki *Sly Rax picture and write-up Category:Characters Category:Cobra reconnaissance Category:Demolitions_specialists Category:Undersea specialists Category:VENOM